Redeye is the appearance of an unnatural reddish coloration of the pupils of a person appearing in an image captured by a camera with flash illumination. Redeye is caused by light from the flash reflecting off blood vessels in the person's retina and returning to the camera.
Several techniques have been proposed to reduce the redeye effect. A common redeye reduction solution for cameras with a small lens-to-flash distance is to use one or more pre-exposure flashes before a final flash is used to expose and capture an image. Each pre-exposure flash tends to reduce the size of a person's pupils and, therefore, reduce the likelihood that light from the final flash will reflect from the person's retina and be captured by the camera. In general, pre-exposure flash techniques typically only will reduce, but not eliminate, redeye.
A large number of image processing techniques have been proposed to detect and correct redeye in color images. In general, these techniques typically are semi-automatic or automatic. Semi-automatic redeye detection techniques rely on human input. For example, in some semi-automatic redeye reduction systems, a user must manually identify to the system the areas of an image containing redeye before the defects can be corrected. Many automatic redeye reduction systems rely on a preliminary face detection step before redeye areas are detected. A common automatic approach involves detecting faces in an image and, subsequently, detecting eyes within each detected face. After the eyes are located, redeye is identified based on shape, coloration, and brightness of image areas corresponding to the detected eye locations.